Item Shop
The Item Shop is where players can buy or rent weapons, items and other equipment. It's available in all CF versions. Description Players can access Item Shop via a button on top of the screen when in the lobby or in room (Provided they did not click Ready yet). Here, they can browse the shop's contents, preview items and make their payment if they are satisfied with their choice. Once bought, items will go straight to players' Storage, and they can choose to equip weapons immediately on one of their bag or save it for later. Sections Hot & New= This section highlights newly added and popular merchandises, giving players a choice to pick best item suited for them. It also shows up on the left side of the screen when players enter a server, and a Suitable Equipment popup also display when players first login after a patch update. |-| Set= The Set sections offers specially grouped "item sets", often for a discount. Each set can contain a number of weapons or items available, and once bought, they will all be given to players for a period of time. This section is quite useful if you have a fixed playstyle and want to buy discounted stuffs |-| Specialized Weapons= Exclusive to CF China and CF Philippines, this tab lists all weapons with special skins / features, like the Zodiac WS or Anti-Zombie Weapons. Like VVIPs, it's a one-time payment and stays in the player's storage permanently. Players can also view the weapons itself by moving the rectangular zoomed cursor in the display panel (Check the image below). |-| Weapons= The Weapons section has sorting option to display all weapons or specific types (Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Machine Gun, Handguns, Melee and Throwable). Hovering the mouse onto a weapon will display its description and basic stats - including ammo capacity. Players can then compare it with other weapons or enter the Shooting Range to try-before-you-buy (This only applies to guns, not melee or throwable weapons). Once decision is make, players can buy/rent the weapon, put them to favorite list to buy later, or gift it to a friend in their friendlist. Note that some weapons have ranking restriction, so players may need to reach a certain rank before they can buy them. Characters= Characters section is where players can buy new characters and equipments to change their appearance. Equipments are categorized as Head, Face, Bags, Shoulder and Pants. Most of these items are used to increase earned EXPs or GPs, but some can have different effect (Like Flash guard, Smoke Helmet and Ammo mag). Players can choose to preview the equipments on one of the characters available in Item Shop (Both GR and BL). Once bought, these equipments needed to be worn on players' character manually from the Item Storage. |-| Items= Items section sells all gameplay-enhancement items that players can buy to gain advantage over other people without it. These includes bulletproof armors, fall damage reduction and additional ammo mag, some other items are useful for specific modes only (i.e Breath Sound down and Footsteep Sound down for Ghost Mode). All the mutation-related items are sold here as well. Players can also buy new spray can and name card item to customize their playing style in-game - most of these are sold in GPs but some special name cards may be sold in cash. |-| VIP= : Not to be confused with VVIP, a section that sells expensive weapons This section is exclusive to CF China. It sells Bronze, Silver and Crystal weapons (M4A1, Dual Double Barrel, Desert Eagle and Grenade), and only players with a VIP account can buy them. |-| AI Tickets= AI Tickets section is reversed for AI Ticket System, where players can buy AI Tickets and check out the offered best prize. This section also contains a short guide, explaining how AI Tickets work |-| VVIP= VVIP section, as its name suggests, offers only VIP items, namely the Beast weapons (AK-47, AWM, RPK...). These weapons are very expensive (price vary depends on server), but they come with good bonus not found elsewhere, and it's a one-time payment - once bought, they stay in players' storage permanently. Version difference *In some CF version, there is a "Buy cash" button embed in Item Shop that allows players to quickly buy cash via an in-game browser (Which utilizes Internet Explorer's engine) *Not all CF version features the ability to gift weapons to other players. This is because hacks and CE programs can exploit this feature to "bug" weapons for free, so publishers often have to take caution. *Due to violence controversy, the Shooting Range is not available in all CF versions (except CF North America, CF Philippines, CF Indonesia, CF Brazil, CF Europe & CF Español). Gallery SWSection.png|Specialized Weapon section (CFPH) Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:Items Category:Weapons